Shadow Flame
by xonoraxo
Summary: Staring in his eyes I saw the man I fell in love with. I held him in my arms as I watched him slip away. This wasn't right, this wasn't the way it was supposed to end. Tears ran down my cheeks. "Why did you do this! you monster! Go to hell!" I screamed.
1. Preface

**Preface**

The wind roared through the thundering mountains, whipping my hair across my face. These parts of the old woods echoed the storm. The silence sliced through me. The storm may have been howling, but it was the fact that no one from miles away could here my screams for help. I would never have come out here in the first place if I had a choice. Walking through dark, creepy woods in the middle of a thunderstorm. A full moon lit the only misty track.

I stood before the rusty iron gates. My heart began to pound inside my chest. Why did everything in my life since I met Stefan have to be located somewhere dark and creepy? Why couldn't thing be planned at a local cafe? No, because that would be too difficult to manage. Well, here goes nothing. Taking in a deep breath I heard a scream. "Stefan? Stefan!''


	2. Chapter One

**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction story, so your opinion would be nice. I quite enjoy writing and would like to become an author possibly. This story goes off the book the vampire diaries by L.J Smith Shadow souls and not the TV series. Please review! P.S I don't own any of the characters, just the events that happen.**

**Chapter one**

**Elena's POV:**

Dear diary

The days are starting to blur together. It's been a month since our trip to the dark dimension to save Stefan. Things have been quiet, to quiet lately. I can't let my guard down. I feel like Shinich and Misao are watching my every move, which they are more than likely are. Planning some evil plan to take over Mystic Falls. Then there's Damon and Stefan. Stefan still hasn't forgiven Damon for stealing his one ticket to becoming human. I don't really blame him though, I would hate him too. Damon on the other hand was a vampire for over 500 years and he enjoyed every moment of it. Whereas Stefan has never loved it and sees it for as a curse than a gift. He's having a hard time accepting it. I'm missing home. Margret, Aunt Judith and even Robert. But I can never see them again. I died, more than once. What would they think if I came back 9 months after I was buried? I'd give Aunt Judith a heart-a-attack that's about it. Me, Matt, Stage, Damon and Stefan are all living at the boarding house together. At least Mrs. Flowers has company now. Bonnie and Meredith have been staying at their houses. We can't make the police think that they're hiding Matt somewhere, even though we are. This is all Caroline's fault. That lying, untrustworthy bitch! I always knew that she was low, but I didn't think that she would lie and say that Matt raped her! I would really like to see the DNA testing on her 'twins' or 'puppies' as Damon says when they're born. I hope she has fun running around every full moon. I'm supposed to be meeting Stefan at the edge of woods tomorrow. There's a dirt path that snakes through the woods into a meadow. It's supposed to be a nice day tomorrow, so hopefully it turns out to be a good day with just the two of us. It's been so long since it was just Stefan and I were together, no worries, no cares in the world. Just each other. Wish me luck.

Elena x

I awoke to a blinding ray of sunlight shining through Stefan's window, when the smell of burnt toast filled the room. Damon. He's been trying to learn how to cook for himself for the past two weeks. But cooking is a talent, either you got it or you don't. I pulled the pillow over my head, hoping to block out Damon's swearing when I noticed a note next to me.

Remember 12:00 sharp

Love Stefan xx

A pure white rose sat next to it on his pillow. "Why do you spoil me?" BANG! The door came off its hinges. The cause was the screeching ball that was Matt and Damon, swearing and punching each other.

"Whoa! Stop it! Stop it! Damon, Matt what happened? Why are you fighting?"

"This, (quick come up with something creative) 'human' insulted my cooking!"

"This 'human'! Speak for yourself!"

Oh my god, they're fighting over burnt toast. You've got to be kidding me. "Guys who cares, its toast make more. You don't need to get into a death match every time you don't agree on something. Now go and get something to fix Stefan's door, NOW!"

"I'm not going to fix any door, this is all Mutt's fault!" Damon yelled, pointing towards Matt giving him a dirty look.

"All my fault! How is this my fault! It's not my fault you can't take a joke!"

"How is insulting me FUNNY! I don't see how it's funny at all Mutt. You can rule out comedian as a career path". My head fell into my hands, when a hot tear ran down my face. So this was how today was going to be.

"Elena, Elena are you crying! That's it Damon now you've made her cry!" Matt yelled towards Damon, who now had a cocky smile that spelled trouble... with a promise.

"Oh I made her cry did I? Are you sure it wasn't your ugly face in her view? Because come to think of it, I'm not feeling so well myself just looking at you".

Just as Matt was about to hurl another fist towards Damon's face a man with bronze hair down to his waist entered the room. Sage. He wore no smile upon his face, except a glassy eye stare towards the boys. "Let her sleep" was all he said before walking out of the room. A long silence filled the room. I felt the mattress dip down on the right side of the bed. "Elena, do you want anything to drink or eat? "Matt said wiping a tear from my cheek.

"No I'm ok Matt. Thank you though for the offer."

"Okay if you need anything I'm..."

"*cough* suck up *cough*. Sorry I've got a bad cold excuse me." Damon cut in.

"Anyways as I was saying if you need anything I'm here for you," he walked out of the room, stepping over Stefan's door.

"Wait Damon"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't Mrs. Flowers make breakfast, its Sunday she always makes us bacon and eggs?"

"I'm not sure Elena. She is here somewhere," he trailed off.

My attention was drawn back to the rose as I saw a burst of light. No not light, flames. Watching with horror the rose burned for four seconds, leaving only the ash. I choked down a scream as the ash started to form words on the pillow.

_**Someone went out in the woods today, someone's never going to return to play. Can you guess who it is? It's the owner of this rose. I wonder who that could be?...**_

"Stefan!" I screamed. "NO, NO, NO!" It was only a matter of time before the hot tears resurfaced. I was expecting someone to run up the stairs to see why I was screaming. But only silence filled the room. Where was everyone? I tip toed out of bed, carefully stepping over Stefan's door. "Hello is anyone there?" No reply. Making my way down the staircase I noticed the house was empty and that the smell of burned toast now smelt like burned fat.

I opened the door to Stefan's porsche, then noticing another single white rose on the drivers seat. My stomach turned, as vomit began to rise up my throat. "You sick bastard!" Slamming the door shut I drove towards the old woods.

**So guys how was that as the first chapter? Did you like? Is there anything I could improve on? I already know I need to lengthen the chapters. Please review!**

**Kisses Nora xx**


	3. Chapter Two

**Shadow Flame**

CHAPTER TWO:

_**Damon's POV:**_

The old garden shed always seemed to smell musty even with the door and windows open. It kind of reminded you of dusty old moth eaten coats. Of course it didn't help that Matt was in the room, disturbing the fifty-year layer of dust within the storage cupboard.

"That's it I give up. There's nothing in here which would be able to fix Stefan's door," Matt said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Perhaps you're not looking hard enough? Then again your eyesight isn't the greatest either." A look of announce crossed Matt's face.

" Well maybe if you stopped lounging on the window seal watching me and maybe helped me, maybe we would of found something by now."

"Argh, but my dear Matt then that would require moving for something I didn't do. You did it. If I remember correctly, you tackled me not the other way around."

" You punched me first! Naturally I'm going to react!" His breathing deepened as he clenched his fists. " Anyways why did you punch me? You had no reason too in the first place."

"Had no reason too? See that's where you're wrong Mutt. I had every reason to do it. Perhaps it will teach you to keep your comments regarding me to yourself in future. Anyways, you had it coming for a long time. The amount of times I've resisted it in the first place is unbelievable."

"You're right I do find it unbelievable." Matt gathered himself off the ground and proceeded towards the door, wiping his hands on his shirt on the way out.

" That's it? You're leaving?"

"Yep that's it."

" Some value you have Mutt. Fine I'll do it myself." Jumping from the window seal and landing like a cat, I strolled towards the old toolbox. It didn't look much use; it was almost empty besides some worthless gardening shears and perhaps a hammer. None of which would be able to fix Stefan's door." Well this is extremely useful isn't it?" I muttered to myself. Taking a quick glance around I see my Ferrari sitting inside the entrance of the barn. " Maybe I'll take it for a quick spin… Yes, I will actually. Perhaps I'll pick up something to fix the door on the way."

_**ELENA'S POV:**_

The trip to the woods consisted of a long, twisted road that lead to the middle of nowhere. Around driving as far as I could, I had no choice but to follow the rest of the path by foot. Considering the amount of things that could possibly go wrong with wandering in the woods alone, the odds weren't looking in my favour.

There was something about the old woods that had a form of enchantment upon it. The scenery was glorious, the leaves in colours of bronze, gold and amber. Unfortunately like a cover of a book, it only holds a section of what lies encrypted in the story. The sweet smell of what once were flowers now smelt like rotten corpses, an awful smell that was causing my vision to drift in and out.

"Stefan?" Nothing but a lonely echo returned. Continuing my determination to find Stefan I began to increase my speed. It was almost impossible to tell what time of the day it was. The canopy blocked almost any form of light source coming through. It could have been minutes or hours. Through my frantic thoughts I missed the lose tree root ahead of me and tripped. I threw my hands forward in an attempt to catch myself, this turned out to be a waste of time. I encountered a mouthful of damp leaves and dirt. A huge gash running the length of my palm diagonally cut across my hand. The pain was a sudden wake up call, it burned like someone had placed it in salt and lemon juice. I tried to scream but only a muted moan escaped. Clutching my hand to my chest I rolled on my back.

The trees seemed peaceful, swaying in the breeze. Shadows stretched across them endeavouring in their wake. The more attention I payed to the shadows the darker they became, almost like something sinister was changing them. They began to bend into impossible positions. The wood of the branches spilt into two with a crack! I could feel the beat of my heart increasing with every jaggered breath intake. Before my eyes the once beautiful colours of the forest disappeared. The colours were sucked out with a rapid force and left an icy web of death behind it. Ignoring my pain I scrambled to my feet and ran. The north ground of my path collapsed stopping me in my tracks. Every direction I turned the ground collapsed before me, leaving me in a round island of land. I fell to my knees and cried. The sobs never-ending. My stomach dropped as my island of safety crumpled beneath me.

**So that's chapter two. Any better than the last one? I attempted to lengthen this chapter, although that didn't work out as well as I had planned unfortunately. I will be editing chapter one and the preface since I only just looked back to try and remember what my original idea was and discovered how bad my spelling and grammar was back then! I struggled to read parts so I have no idea how people will manage if I couldn't :/ Feedback would be wonderful! Keep shining everyone kisses xx Nora**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter three**

**Hey guys! So I've got the new chapter up hope you like it. Any ideas or requests will be welcome **** I've been asked for some more Delena action. There isn't any in this chapter just for a heads up and personally I'm not a fan of Delena at the moment as I follow the tv series and Elena is annoying me. But I'll try and throw some in the next chapter. Please review!**

Elena's POV:

My rapid breathing showed no signs of slowing, in fact if anything it was increasing. Each breath intake was razors. A burn so painful it had become numb. The cut across my palm stung from the salt water entering the wounds. My face seemed to be lying in some form of puddle. I glanced up disoriented by my environment. How on earth did I get here? I was no longer in the old oak woods, although I was clearly in some sort of forest still. The trees were different here, pine instead of oak. I now realised that I was indeed not in a puddle, but I was lying on the edge of a bank.

The water was a murky muddy brown and seeped deep into my jeans. Every joint, bone and muscle in my body felt as if had been ran over with a train. An image of my reflection caught my eye in the water. The beautiful golden blond haired girl was replaced with a hollow looking young girl. She carried a sorrow within her blue eyes, a feeling which mirrored my dire situation currently. Glancing around I investigated my new surroundings. I realised it was no longer autumn here but winter. A fine blanket of snow grounded the ground. On the end of the forest there was a white rose bush. Figuring it was an indication to where Stefan was being held I stumbled towards it.

Up close the flowers were off colour, a more creamy yellow than a pure white. They seemed as if they were made of a form of liquid, dropping wax like drops every now and then. How strange why would a flower be made of wax and melting when it's snowing? It confused my already hurting head. Just find Stefan and get out I repeated in a low chant under my breath. I pulled the white rose I found in the car from out of my back pocket and began to compare it to the wax roses. They appeared to be the same type of rose except my rose was obviously real and not wax. I was hoping the rose bush would give me an indication on where to go next but it didn't. It continued to melt peacefully. With a sigh I decided to walk north of the rose bush. It was always head north when lost wasn't it? With finding Stefan as my only motivation, I made my way into the pine forest.

It felt as if I had been walking in circles for hours on end. The only problem with pine forests is all the trees look the same! I had currently made my way over a small bubbling stream that most likely lead back to where I originally a woke. I couldn't seem to gain any grip on the rocky edges, causing me to fall a couple of times. Just when I was about to give up all hope I spotted what appeared to be a ruin of some sort.

The ruins appeared to have once been a tall building, but have now crumpled into almost nothing, a ghost of the past. Thick layers of moss gave it an ancient feel. I moved towards the tallest of the ruins. There where two large pillars standing side by side, most likely it used to be an entrance. Running my hand along the stone to balance myself I felt a sticky substance. It was a combination of some sort of goo with honey. Gross. Recoiling away with disgust I wiped my hand on the front of my t-shirt. The wind had begun to pick up, bringing with it more snow. At this rate it would soon become a huge snowstorm. I glanced around in search of shelter. In shock I saw a man. His worn out leather jacket was hung over his shoulder and his face concealed by his bowed head. He was casually leaning against the opposite pillar.

"Hello?" I nervously asked. He didn't react in any form; instead he continued to look at the ground. "Hello, are you okay?" I said trying again. More silence. I moved in front of him and waved my hand in front of his face. This time he looked directly at me and a half strangled scream came out of my mouth. The man had no face, nothing but smooth skin. He tiled his head predatorily too the side, examining me. Anxiously I backed away. "Please don't hurt me," I begged. Seeing a large stick I picked it up ready to defend myself. He stepped towards me in a low crouch ready to spring. His muscles tightening. Jumping in mid air with his hands in the shape of claws he went to attack. Grounding me feet firmly I swung the stick like a cricket bat. My aim was to hit his knees or lower waist so he wouldn't be able to chase me, but instead I missed him completely. Swinging at nothing but air. Stunned I opened my eyes to see in between me and the faceless man was a guy with dark wavy hair. His had used his arm to block the in coming blow.

Dropping my make shift bat I stood gapping at my rescuer. It couldn't be could it? Was that Stefan? My rescuer then made a low hissing sound and threw the faceless man into one of the ruin walls. Turning his head towards me I saw nothing but his forest green eyes. He didn't say a word; instead he picked up my stick and proceeded back to the faceless man. Grabbing the back of his jacket he pulled him to his knees. Breaking the stick in half so it now had a jaggered end he rammed to point into the side of the faceless mean's neck till it came out of his side. The sight made me dry heave. The blood poured like a fountain and created a puddle of red thickness that travelled across the stone floor and dripped onto the ferns. Stefan shoved the corpse and wiped the blood from his face and hands. Carefully he stepped around the blood covering the ground.

" Are you okay Elena?"

I was in shock, unable to answer him. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. I had seen Stefan kill people before, but this, this was just sick. I shook my head in denial. Stefan obviously took my denial the wrong way thinking that I had been hurt.

" Elena?" I now looked into his anxious eyes.

" I'm okay Stefan."

"Are you sure? You seem frightened."

"That's because I was. What was that? Are you okay! I got the message that you were taken and I came as soon as I could."

Stefan gave me a strange look, " I don't know what it is, but it's not the first one I've killed. The first one I killed I tired to rip out its heart, only to find out that it didn't have one. They seem to only be killed by removing the head or damaging the area of the neck. I have no idea why but it's strange that's for sure. Anyways that doesn't matter, what matters is that your safe love. Seriously though Elena it was dumb for you to come after me. It's you they want not me. I was nothing but bait Elena. Did Damon or someone at least come with you?"

"No, no one came with me. In fact I couldn't even find anyone before I left. They were all gone like they had vanished in thin air."

"Great. Well it's okay I'll take care of you," he said wrapping his arms around me.

" You still didn't answer my question Stefan."

"what question?"

"Are you okay?"

He laughed, "Yes Elena I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just concentrate on getting home."

"Where do we go from here?"

"Well I think the best idea would be to get as far away as possible for starters. I just came from the east so perhaps we should continue heading north."

"Okay then we'll head north."

"Come on, lets go and find shelter before this snow storm gets an worse."

It wasn't till Stefan mentioned the snowstorm that I figured out that my body felt numb from my head to my toes. My teeth were hitting against each other in a pounding rhythm. A concerned look from Stefan told me that I must have been turning blue from the cold.

"I'm fine. Let's just find somewhere to shelter for the night," Stefan nodded in agreement.

Just before the sun had gone down Stefan and I had found a small rock ledge that was sheltered from the wind and snow. It wasn't much but it done the job.

The next morning I felt as if I was about to pass out. It was most likely since I hadn't eaten all day yesterday. A rumble from my stomach indicated that it was time to find food caveman style. I set out in search of food while Stefan lay asleep under our ledge. This morning the forest looked different. The snow that was covering the ground had been melted and only small ice crystals remained on some of the tree branches. The sun streamed on to the forest floor in flicks of light. I stumbled into some sort of berry bush. I was tempted to try one of the berries, but then I got a mental image of snow-white and what happened to her when she ate an unknown fruit. Of course I wasn't eating an apple that someone had given me, but my guess was they were poisonous like her apple though.

Eventfully after a long search I came back to Stefan empty handed. He was sitting on a damp log when I came back.

"Where did you go? I was worried about you?"

"I went looking for something to eat."

" I figured that was the case. You know Elena you shouldn't go wandering around, or did you forget about yesterday when you were almost killed?"

"I didn't forget Stefan and besides I'm fine. You always worry to much, you're over protective."

"There's a reason for that Elena. Not everyone is who you think they in this world."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said raising my eyebrow.

Stefan sighed as if he was dreading telling a long story. "Those creatures take the form of whatever they please Elena. You could see Bonnie or Matt. They get inside your head and use yourself against you."

" Then why did I see a faceless man? Why not someone I'm scared of or someone I love? Wouldn't that have been more effective?"

"I don't know Elena. Perhaps you don't know what you fear at the moment."

"That makes sense I suppose, I really don't know how I feel anymore."

"Of course you don't. You're a lost little girl deep down Elena."

"What did you just say to me?"

Stefan's mouth turned into a cruel smile. " I said you're a lost. Little. Girl," emphasising each word. He jumped gracefully from the log and walked towards me. Reaching me he stroked my cheek. This wasn't Stefan. I was sick with fear. Frozen like an ice sculpture. Grabbing my hair he twisted it in his hand. "You are undoubtedly beautiful Elena. A goddess of kindness, it's a shame you fall so easily. Always protecting others and never yourself. Noble but stupid."

Slapping his hand away I screamed "stay away from me!"

A low chuckle escaped his lips. "Really? That's all the great Elena Gilbert has got! I'm shocked, I was excepting a challenge."

Tears filled my eyes, but I would not cry. "Who are you and what have you done with Stefan?"

" That's for you to piece together princess and as for Stefan I've done nothing. In fact, last time I checked he was chopping wood for the fire I was going to burn your body with."

"You've brainwashed him! You sick bastard!"

"I've brainwashed no one as of yet Elena, although now that you mention it could be fun." Stalking towards me he grabbed my hair and forced me to my knees. "Goodnight princess," he said with a wink and everything went black.

**So how was this chapter? I had it over double of what it was the first few chapters. Just a heads up I wont be posting for a while since I have essays to complete (I have one term left of year 12) so I will be putting my focus into that. Please review! Kisses Nora xx**


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter is so late, I actually completed it a while ago but I've had exams coming up. Damon's back! (spoil alert) but the question is can you work out the plot twist ;) **

**Shinich's POV:**

The human world was a confusing place. Everybody was always in a rush to get to some place. By passing each other but never really seeing each other. I'm kind of glad that I'm not apart of it. Fascinating creatures for sure, but confusing to say the least. I wish that the plans for this town never had to go a head I'm beginning to like playing around here, especially with the group of kids determined to stop us. I'm practically fond of the girl named Elena, with her hair like wheat. Kind and strong, no wonder those boys fight over her like a tug-o-war. What a devastating thing should she have to choose between them! The birds have been unusually happy today, which is odd. Usually Misao keeps these types of things under a tight belt. I wonder where Misao is actually; I haven't seen her all day. Jumping down from my branch over looking the main street, I proceeded back to the thicket to look for Misao.

It was strange when I returned to the thicket, it was empty. Even after having a quick look around I couldn't find Misao anywhere. What if something had happened to her? Becoming panicked I continued to follow the path that lead through the old woods. This part of the woods we dominated now. There was no completion for us, well apart from when Damon came snooping around looking for god knows what. That boy was always looking for something. I guessed that it was most likely me and Misao, but so far his searches had failed. The bend in the path was coming up that allowed you to see at least 50 meters ahead. Usually this part of the woods was abandoned since the atmosphere tended to drive people away, but there was someone lying on the ground being dragged. I didn't know how to respond when I noticed that it was Misao dragging the body. I quickly jogged up to her and had a closer look to down at the person she was dragging. It was impossible not to identify the body being dragged, her long blond hair shone like gold.

"Misao! What is the meaning of this? Have you gone completely out of your mind! "

"I'm making things interesting, I was bored. Why do _you_ have a problem all of a sudden dear brother?"

"My _problem _is that's Elena! Now they will come looking for us to get her back. How are we supposed to continue working when we have them on our back again? It's unnecessary stress for us to deal with at the moment. " Misao rolled her eyes and dropped Elena to the ground.

She pouted her lips," but darling Schichi what am I supposed to do for fun now?" Her face was that of innocence, an angel bleached with suet. How could I resist such a face?

"Fine you can play with her… for a while but she has to be returned before sundown."

Her eyes lit up like diamonds, with a smile like a child. "Don't worry, she will be back before sundown, I promise."

**Damon's POV:**

I had forgotten what it felt like to be behind a powerful machine as fine as this one. It was almost like it was gliding along the road. But of course it would be in my best interest to slow down before I reached the main street, like the car itself didn't draw enough attention to itself. Reducing the speed I pulled into car park across the local hardware shop. It wasn't much to say the least, but in a town as small as this I wouldn't expect much more.

The hardware store had the smell of pinewood when I entered the doors. Slipping my ray bans off I had a quick glance around. What was I here for again? Oh, that's right something to fix my little brothers door. At that point a little red head came to offer me assistance. I must surely have been a sight to see, for her mouth dropped right open. So, apparently dark ripped jeans with a grey long sleeved V-neck shirt turned her on. She was attractive for a red head. But unlike Bonnie who had strawberry red hair, this girl's hair was dyed a dark cherry colour. It brought out her green eyes.

"May I help you sir?"

With a cocky smile I looked straight into her eyes, " that depends beautiful, what I require might be out of your lets say expertise, per say."

Blushing like a school girl she turned around and looked over her shoulder," right this way sir." This was going to be an interesting experience.

The room she led me to appeared to be a type of storage room. Stopping in the middle of the room she gave me a coy smile. Moving her hands slowly she ran them across her breasts with a low moan. The only problem for her was that I wasn't interesting in giving her what she wanted; I was more interested with the blood pulsing through her aorta. Playing her game I moved closer to her so that she could feel my body against hers and slowly I undone the buttons on her shirt. Kissing along her jawline I made my way to my target. At first she gasped when my teeth went in, but then relaxed with a loud moan. Her fingers tangled in my hair as I fed.

Untangling her fingers from my hair once I was finished, I steadied her to her feet. "How are you feeling?" Instead of answering me she just continued to moan. Well this could be a bit of a problem. "Miss?" This time she opened her eyes to me.

"My name isn't miss, it's Daniela."

"Well _Daniela_ how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm floating on air actually. Is that normal?"

"Depends, are you still able to work?"

"Yes… I think so."

"Okay good, do you have anything here able to fix a wooden door here with?"

"Umm, yes right this way."

Walking out of the storage room she took a small pathway to the left, but the only problem was that we had come in through the right side. Cautiously I followed her through the path. Turning a sharp right at the end of the path we ended up in the parking lot. "Why are we here?"

"Why do you think we're here?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if I knew the answer to that I wouldn't of asked you the question," I sarcastically stated.

"We're waiting for a delivery"

"A delivery? A delivery for what?"

"That Mr Salvatore, is something you're going to have to wait and see."

Just as she finished speaking a white van drifted into the parking lot, leaving a smell of burnt rubber. Classy to say the least. The back doors swung open revealing a single black briefcase inside. I eyed it curiously. " Isn't there supposed to be a red carpet that rolls out? Or did your dramatic entrance just get cheap?" Daniela didn't look impressed, in fact judging by her facial expression she was ready to hit me over the head with a crowbar. Well there goes that first impression. "Fine I'll find out myself." I spun on my heel to head towards the briefcase when Daniela placed her hand on my chest to hold me back. "Do you mind? You wanted me here, I want to find out why." But she just continued to stare towards the briefcase, fixated on it. "Hello?" I waved my hand in her face. It was like she had become frozen. A living sculpture. Side stepping around her hand I cautiously moved towards the briefcase. Popping open the locks I peeped inside. Inside was a video recording playing. At first I didn't recognize the girl in the video until I looked closer and realised it was Elena. But it didn't look like Elena. Her hair was cut short into a bob just above her shoulders. It appeared as if it had been cut with a rusty knife. The scene reminded me of an old mental hospital, in the children's ward. Elena had been gagged and was tied up. She had burn marks up along her arms and she was screaming. What she was saying was muffed by the rag in her mouth.

I staggered backwards, shocked at what I was witnessing. A man walked towards her and her scream became deafening. I couldn't see what he looked like, but the tan leather jacket seemed similar. Slowly he stalked towards Elena and a knife slipped through the end of his sleeve and into his hand. I began to shake frightened and powerless to stop what was about to happen. He stalked her around in a circle, choosing what he would do to her next.

Grabbing her hair in his fist he forced her head to the ground and violently kicked her in the ribs. It was almost unbearable to watch. Sobbing Elena refused to face him, closing her eyes tight shut. He then laid her on her back annoyed that she wouldn't co-operate so she could see his face. Kicking her unconscious he began to put his sick plan into action. Kneeling over her body he cut open her blue blouse so her flesh was exposed. It was almost like he was drawing a fine tattoo across her collarbone with the tip of the blade. Using a series of short hand movements a sharp angled spelling was forming. It wasn't any form of language I had come across but the feeling of it was wrong. Once finished his artwork he dug the blade deep into his palm and squeezed his blood onto the wound. Elena's body instantly went into a fit. Convulsing on the ground her skin became a dark grey. Her veins becoming thick black spider webs that stretched across her chest and continued through the rest of her body. A moment of silence passed as her body froze. Suddenly with a crack Elena's neck slammed to side facing the camera. Surely she had to be killed? Her neck was just broken, but her eyes where wide in fear. Gradually the deep blue of her eyes faded and turned into a sliver. I wanted to vomit. This was just too much. The man then began to drag her body away from the camera till it was no longer insight.

Still sick from what I had just witnessed the man returned to the room, but the angle of the camera had changed. Elena's hand had knocked the camera over as he dragged her body away. This time I could see the man's face. How didn't I recognise who owned that leather jacket? Stefan looked directly towards the camera with an over prised joy on his face. Crouching down he put his hand out and turned the camera off. The screen went blank. Shaken I turned back to Daniela. She was no longer standing still, nor was she no longer human. Her green eyes had turned into the same silver as Elena's. But it wasn't Elena. It was Misao. She was dressed in the same get up as last time, but the red in her hair had been replaced with silver. Her coy smile indicated that she was pleased with herself at this new game she had created.

"You seem different…" she puzzled.

"Sorry it must have been the absence of my sarcastic remarks."

She smiled, " I know what it is now! You're human!" She turned into a fit of giggles. "Now this is going to be so much fun! You can't stop me this time. Wait… but Stefan can. Stefan can…"

Drifting off on that thought process she didn't notice as I slowly backed away from her. It hadn't occurred to me till she had brought up that fact. I was human now. I couldn't fight her off. As much as it pained me to admit it, she was right. I broke off into a sprint towards my car. I may not be able to fight her off physically, but that didn't mean I couldn't try running her down with my car again. I was unlocking the car, just about to open the door when she snatched the keys from me. Examining them she must have decided they weren't much use to her, either that or she was just doing it to spite me. She threw them into a nearby bush.

"I do hope that you had a back up plan Damon."

"Nope, but I've always had a talent of pulling miracles out of thin air, " I said leaning against my car door. Keeping my bad boy attitude.

"Well then," she said leaning against the door next to me "what's this miracle you have planned up your sleeve?"

Leaning into her I whispered, "it shines like the moon but stings like acid."

Her face twisted in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"Misao! And here I thought you were so fond of riddles!"

"I am, I like the challenge of them."

"Well then can you think of what it is then?"

She sat there thinking for a few minutes. "What happens if I get the riddle?"

"I'll make you a deal. If and I mean_ if_ you get the riddle with no clues I'll play a game with you. But, if you get it wrong you have to play my game. Fair deal?"

" Okay, I'll play your game but I won't lose."

"Careful Misao, cockiness never gets you anywhere remember."

Rolling her eyes at me she began to think. Ten minutes pasted and with each new minute added she became more frustrated. "The riddle isn't even anything is it?"

" Oh, I'll ensure you this is a real thing Misao."

Frustrated she sighed. "I give up on your riddle, what is it?"

I indicated for her to come closer. Again I leaned in her ear "it's this." Pulling the dagger that was strapped to my wrist, I stabbed her in between her rib cage. She screamed and jerked away from me, clutching the wound. Gasping her gaze kept flicking between the wound and me. Like she was in shock that I could ever do such a thing. " I warned you cockiness never gets you anywhere," with my cocky smile in place just to piss her off just that tad more.

"You! That's it! You're next! You're next to go Damon Salvatore. We could have been friends and have fun together, but you ruined it for good!"

Rolling my eyes I quickly picked up my car keys and jumped in speeding away. Like I would want to run around playing pranks with a mental case that seemed to be stuck in the mind frame of a five year old.

"I've got Elena Damon. Don't you forget about that! "

I watched her slowly shrink away in the rear view mirror.

When I returned home it only just occurred to me that I never actually got anything to fix Stefan's door, which was ironic considering what had just occurred. That's right Elena! I slammed the door shut and ran inside to find her, pushing past Matt on the way.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"No time to explain where is Elena?"

"Umm I'm not too sure Damon. Why? What's wrong?"

"Well that depends whether or not Elena is missing."

"Wait Elena's missing!"

I never stuck around to hear the rest of what he had to say. Stefan's door had been fixed while I was gone, that must have been Matt's doing. But that wasn't my concern; my concern was that Elena was nowhere in the room. I double-checked the bathroom to make sure she just wasn't having a shower or something but she wasn't in there either. Crap. Frantically I searched the rest of the house only to come up empty handed. I jumped when I felt a hand on my left shoulder.

"Relax Damon, it's just me." Spinning around I came face to face with Stefan.

"Where have you been?" I questioned, unsure whether or not this really was Stefan. It was possible that he had switched sides; well at least according to the video.

"I've been just on the out skirts of the property chopping up some fire wood. Why? What's wrong?" His face seemed sincere and he had a couple of leaves tangled within his hair.

I looked down at my hands, unsure how to explain that Elena was missing. Normally I wouldn't experience problems for words but the circumstances had changed. This was serious. "I…can't find Elena."

"Damon, what do you mean you can't find Elena?"

"I mean I can't find her Stefan! She's gone! What don't you understand about that! Weren't you supposed to meet her today to go on your little date thingy?"

"Yes we were that's why I came back I was going to have a shower and take Elena now."

"Well sorry but you're a tad late, Misao beat you to the punch line."

"Misao? What do you mean Damon?"

"I mean that _Misao_ took Elena and she had the nerve to brag about it. That's what I mean Stefan."

"When did you see Misao?" Stefan questioned. "How do _you _know that it was Misao that took her?"

"That's actually a good question Stefan. How do you know Damon? Because you've been gone for hours, it's kind of suspicious that you return home like a mad man looking for Elena."

"Shut up Mutt this doesn't concern you."

"The hell it doesn't!"

"Calm down both of you. Damon just spit it out where is Elena."

Evil eyeing Mutt off I continued," as I was just about to explain I was in the hardware store looking for something to fix Stefan's door with when a pretty little red head…"

"No body wants to know what you did with that poor girl cut to the chase."

"You're so rude Mutt, that red head was actually Misao. She looked human then she shape shifted into her normal self. Anyways I followed her out into the parking lot where a random white van pulled into the lot. Inside was a brief case with a video. I don't know why but the video was of Elena she was burnt and it was just horrible to say the least. The only problem with the whole situation is that the person who tortured her was actually Stefan. So now I'm wondering if the video was just a trick to set me up or whether something has actually happened to Elena. That's why as you put it Mutt, I was running around like a mad man."

"Wait… you saw me? How? I've been in the woods all day with Mrs Flowers."

"I'm guessing I saw you in the video in the same way I saw Misao today. She was in disguise," shrugging my shoulders.

Matt looked as if he was concentrating awfully hard, "maybe it wasn't Elena at all then. Think about it. If Misao can change into Stefan she could clone anyone. Maybe she just wants us to run after Elena because she knows that's exactly what we will do."

"But what if it's not a trick Matt? What if Elena is actually hurt and needs our help?" Stefan had concern written all over his face.

"I think your both right."

"What? Damon you're actually agreeing on something?"

"Parts of both stories. It could be a trick just to get us into her grasp but I haven't been able to find Elena. It's possible that she could be in trouble, heaven knows that girl is always attracting demons from the pit of hell, it's not something that hasn't happened before."

Stefan began to pace with his head in his hands. "So what do we do then?"

The words felt foreign coming out of my mouth," mutt and me might have to go and check it out. "

"What! Oh no, no way am I going with you Damon."

"Well guess what you don't have a choice in the matter. As much as it pains me to say it I'm no longer a vampire. That means it's best if you and me go. If Stefan got caught in a trap it would mean our strongest member is gone. Besides Bonnie can track us down with a location spell and send a rescue team for us, not that I'll need it."

"Damon's right Matt, he can't do it on his own anymore it's too dangerous. But that still doesn't help… we don't even know where on earth Misao is or where she's keeping Elena. "

"So we have to find Misao first?" Matt questioned.

"It appears so. Well I'm going to have something quick to eat and start packing for our hunt."

Matt stood there looking at me wide eyed with his mouth open, "our hunt?"

"Yes we have to find Elena don't we? You can't find someone standing in the hallway."

"I suppose that's true. Okay Stefan I'm going to prepare for tonight's search with Damon. What are you going to do?"

"I think I might ask Mrs Flowers for some advice on tracking Elena, it might give you a head start on where to look. Oh and I need to call Bonnie and Meredith as well just to bring them up to speed."

I flicked the collar of my leather jacket, "you ready for this Mutt?"

Matt ignored my cocky comment and proceeded to get into the car. Obviously he wasn't happy to be paired with me for this mission. "Are you just going to ignore me for this entire trip then?"

"If it's possible then yes Damon I will."

"Well someone's got a stick up their arse don't they?"

"Funny guy aren't you Damon."

"Oh don't worry Mutt I wasn't trying to be funny, being a comedian never really appealed to me as a career. I prefer it refer to it as being casually sarcastic."

"Well next time if your casual sarcasm makes sense maybe it would have more effect. It's pronounced _ass _not_ arse." _

"Actually you will find that only Americans pronounce that word like that Matthew. In English, the European standard, it's pronounced the way I said it."

"Whatever you reckon Damon."

I rolled my eyes not in the mood to deal with Mutt's stupid nonsense. It was along the old wood road that I pulled the car up. "What's wrong Damon? What is it?"

"Our goal that's what it is." Matt jumped out of the car screaming Elena. Idiot. Like that wouldn't give us away, there goes our element of surprise. I casually got out of the car, knowing that Matt would already be in some sort of trouble. I was, in fact right. Matt was lying on the ground with a large cut above his right eyebrow.

"This one belong to you," Misao purred.

"Unfortunately so." I kicked Mutt lightly in the side to see if he would respond. Nope, he was out cold. Great.

"Back to settle the score I see, to bad you're to late to save her."

"I'm not to late and you and I both know it. If you killed Elena your game would have been ended then. Where's the fun in that?"

She laughed," What fun indeed. But what makes you think that I killed her Damon?"

"You snapped her neck in the video."

"That wasn't me Damon or didn't you see your brothers face?"

"I saw it but it's something that I could count on you to do. Framing people is a common feature for you last time I checked."

"Perhaps," she smiled "but that still doesn't prove me to be guilty."

"I want to see her."

"Oh, I know you do and you can have her soon enough."

Puzzled I followed her through the unmarked track. This part of the woods I was familiar with. Of course I already knew where their little lair was but I still liked the idea of playing dumb. The scene I saw before me was disturbing. There was ripped flesh and blood spilt all over the ground like a pack of wolves had came through. Elena sat in an iron cage chained to the bars. Her beautiful face was streaked with dirty and her clothes were ripped and torn.

"Damon!"

I went to run towards her but a hand stopped me. "If you attempt to break the bars the chains around her will tighten."

Of course there had to be some sort of problem. Why couldn't I just save my princess and be done with it? "How do I get her out then?"

"I'm glad you asked Damon. You have to bring me someone, not anyone. It's a girl, one your familiar with in your past."

This had to be the most annoying request ever. "Do you have any idea how many women I have been with over the past five hundred years?"

"I'm sure that it's an endless list Damon. But this girl you loved, does this give you an idea?"

"Katherine.." I mumbled.

"Yes! See you do know who I'm talking about!" she squealed with delight.

"Katherine's dead, and has been for almost a year. Elena killed her and herself in the process."

The light faded from her eyes and was replaced by pure hatred. "To bad then. You either give me Katherine by tomorrow evening or I'm using Elena. Have it your way."

Elena had tears running down her cheeks, "Damon please, please help me. Get Bonnie!"

Misao growled and pulled an imaginary rope with her hands and Elena's face smashed against the bars. Blood poured out of her nose. Her tears and blood mixing. "Shut up bitch!" She turned towards me, "You have a deadline, and I suggest you stick to it." With that she waved her hand and Elena and her were gone.

I traveled the unmarked path back towards the car. Mutt was still lying in the middle of the opening, slowly waking up. I nudged him in the stomach. "Wake up sleeping beauty, you've already missed all the fun."

Disorientated he looked towards me, "I saw Misao and then everything went black."

"Yeah, that's because she hit you over the head with something."

He touched his hand to his head and flinched when he saw the blood running down his hand. "She got a pretty good hit aye?"

"I wasn't bad for a girl," with a hint of a smile. You right to get going now?"

Slowly getting to his feet Mutt nodded, "yeah, I think I'm right to keep going. What happened? Did you find Elena?"

"I saw Elena, Misao had her tied up to iron bars with chains around her."

"Well why didn't you try to save her!" Matt starting to turn around and head back towards the unmarked path.

I grabbed the cloth of his shirt, "Misao has taken her already I couldn't do anything. The chains that bond her would constrict if I attempted to break them. I need to give Misao what she wants, then and only then will she give us Elena."

"Well what does she want?"

"Katherine," I sighed. "They always want the impossible. I have no idea how we are going to bring her back. It's not like I causally bring people back from the dead everyday."

"So it's safe to say that we're screwed pretty much?"

"Yep, and to make matters worse we are on a deadline. Tomorrow evening or we don't get Elena."

"Fuck…"

"You said it boy, you said it."

**Elena's POV:**

Misao strolled back towards me with a smile playing around her lips, "you done well, I was impressed." She undid the cuffs of chains around my wrists. I rubbed them to bring the feeling back into them.

"Well I did tell you I had those boys wrapped around my fingers."

"You did, you did. Next time I won't doubt your loyalty." She handed me a cloth to wipe the dirt I smudged on my face it make it look like I was captured.

"What's next?"

"We wait till they give us what we want and then you go back and pretend your one of them."

"Yes Misao."

"Mmm you're proving to be useful Elena, perhaps I might keep you for good." Her creepy smile resurfaced again. "Anyways get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes Misao."

As she walked away I looked down towards the huge scar along my palm. It was like the memory of how I got it was just on the fringes of my mind, but something was blocking it. A searing pain went through my hand. It had been doing that since I woke up. Going on and off. The longer time went by the more often it occurred, I was discovering. With each new pain the black inked pattern above my chest grew.


End file.
